Pietro and Lance`s Lovesick Duet
by Ryoken1
Summary: Rogue and Kitty are mad at Pietro and Lance , so the two teens decide to sing to them , in a very risky way of asking for forgiveness.(its my first songfic!)


X-men: Evolution : "Pietro and Lance`s Lovesick Duet"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own these characters or this song , i just thought it`ll be cool to mix them together.  
  
Brotherhood`s House , near 6:30 pm:  
  
  
  
Lance and Pietro were sitted in the kitchen table , both laying their heads on the table , completely depressed.  
  
"Do you think they will talk to us again?"-Lance said , in a weak voice.  
  
"I`m not sure , I mean , how were we supposed to know that they were at the gym at that time?-Pietro said , in a similar depressed tone of voice.  
  
"I knew we shouldnt have set up that silly string and shaving cream bomb to explode today..."-Lance said.  
  
"Rogue was so mad , she said i was an idiot..."-Pietro said.  
  
"Kitty was madder , Rogue got her hair dyed with paint , but she got her gym clothes ruined.."-Lance added.  
  
"We have to do something..."-Pietro said-"I wont be able to live if Rogue doesnt forgive me."  
  
"Everything was going so fine with Kitty , we cant let this unfixed"-Lance said.  
  
"Maybe if i sang to Rogue , like yiu used to do , she will forgive"-Pietro said.  
  
"Thats It!"-Lance screamed , getting up.  
  
"What do you mean?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"We should sing to them together , i know they will be both at home , they are roomates , remember?"-Lance said.  
  
"Yeah , but what will be singing?"-Pietro asked , puzled.  
  
"I know the perfect song , we`ll just modify the lyrics a little , however , theirs a risk to this plan...."-Lance said.  
  
"Which is?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Well , if this works , im sure they will forgive us , but if it doesnt , they will kick our butts"-Lance said.  
  
"Well , no pain , no gain!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Okay , here`s the plan..."-Lance said as he explained.  
  
The Institute , Kitty and Rogue`s room , 10:00 pm:  
  
Rogue and Kitty were alone at the mansion , as everyone else had gone to get pizza  
  
"Lance was such a jerk this time!"-Kitty screamed as she walked throught the room.  
  
"Pietro was ah real idiot this time!"-Rogue added , as she tried to dye her hair white again.  
  
"I mean , they are like , so romantic one time , at bang! , they become jerks in a second!-Kitty hissed  
  
"Yeah , ahm sure Pietro will have to beg me if she wants me to go out with him again!"-Rogue added.  
  
"Yeah ,Lance isnt gonna get out of this one easily too!"-Kitty said , when music started to sound from behind their room.  
  
They both rushed outside to the balcony , only to find Pietro and Lance , both wearing 80`s like clothes , each one with a microphone in his hand , and a really large radio behind them.  
  
"Oh no.."-Kitty said , her face growing red as she realised what they were about to do.  
  
"This better be good!"-Rogue said , looking at Pietro.  
  
"Okay , here`s a song we rewrote to dedicate it to the greatest girls in Bayville , its by David Byrne!"_Pietro said .  
  
"Its "Miss America , the Alvers/Maximoff remix!"-Lance screamed. as the music started.  
  
Miss America (By David Byrne)  
  
------------------  
  
Lance: I love America, her secrets are safe with me  
  
Pietro: And I know her wicked ways , The parts I love too see.  
  
Both:Oh X-girls, you two are our super-models  
  
Although you each have a reputation  
  
Can we afford to move above our situation  
  
We`re not the only hearts you've conquered  
  
Lance:And I love America, but i know she can`t be cruel  
  
Pietro:And I know how tall she is, Without her big black boots  
  
Both:Oh X-girls, you are our super-models  
  
Although at times it might seem awkward  
  
Don't run away, oh don't you recognize us?  
  
We`re not the only hearts you've conquered  
  
Lance: And I kissed America, when she was teasing me  
  
She knows I understand that she needs to be free  
  
Pietro: And I miss America and sometimes she does too  
  
And sometimes I think of her , And I hope she thinks of me.  
  
Lance:I love America  
  
Yo siempre he confiado en ti [=I have always trusted you]  
  
Pietro: I love America  
  
Por que me tratas asi? [=Why do you treat me like this?]  
  
Both:Oh X-girls, you are our supermodels  
  
Although your friends are out to get us  
  
And when you're both down , we`ll be your lovers  
  
It will be just like in the movies  
  
Both:Oh X-girls, you are our super-models  
  
Although at times it might seem awkward  
  
Don't look away, We`ll be your teenage fanclub  
  
We`re not the only hearts you've conquered  
  
Pietro and Lance just stared at the two girls above them , in wath seemed to be almost an eternity , when both phased down to the ground , and hugged the two boys , who were completely blushing.  
  
"Does this mean we are forgiven?"-Lance asked Pietro in a whisper.  
  
"I dont care at this moment"-Pietro answered.  
  
They stayed there a few seconds , hugging.....  
  
"Man , now Quickie has lost it too!"-Todd said from a tree branch.  
  
"Man , those two are really serious about this"-Fred said from the ground.  
  
"Doesnt matter , this tape is gonna be a really usefull to skip laundry and washing duty for the next months!"-Tabitha said from a branch , holding a video recorder.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
Okay , this was my first songfic , so read and review, hope you all liked it!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
